The Race
by Ranger Rowen Treaty
Summary: Will Halt Gilan and Crowley have a race . the story is beter please review
1. The Race

**The Race** **Hi, Iam new here. This is a story that came to mind one day about what would happen when Halt,Will, Gilan, and Crowley had a race. I will love it if someone will help me with grammar errors and spelling. Disclaimer: I don't own** **Ranger's Apprentice** **. Even though I wish with all my heart that I did ;(** **Ranger Rowen T. ~**

Halt was sitting with his two former apprentices in a small clearing. Halt, with his seemingly unstoppable hearing, (at least that's what his apprentices thought), hears a slight rustling coming from a bush near by. He had his guesses as to who or what it was and the greetings passed between the four horses confirmed his guess. Will was dozing under a tree with Halt and Gil when Crowley and his horse Cropper came in to the clearing Cropper went over to graze on the grass with the other horses . "Hello Crowley, what brings you here?" Gilan said cheerfully. Crowley sighed and said, "I had to get away from all the paperwork." Halt snorted "When you actually do paperwork it is a rare occasion" he said sarcastically. "Nice to see you too Halt," Crowley says too suspiciously cheerfully.

Will watches the friendly banter for a few minutes more before his mind goes to the daydreams where he and Tug were locked in a heated race to the finish against the Aradi horse Sandstorm. Then he began to wonder what would happen if he and the others Rangers that were here had a race.

' _We would win of course,'_ Will looks over at his horse who was now staring at him intently.

' _Well then_ ,' he thought to his horse, ' _Let's see what the others think about race, shall we?'_

Tug eyed him then bobbed this head in agreement .

"Hey you three how do you feel about having a race?" Will asked as he turned away from his horse to face the others.

Halt stared at Will for a moment before answering, but before he did Gilan and Crowley jumped up and started going for their horse while nodding vigorously in agreement.

Halt glared at them a moment before saying, "Fine, I'll do it just to prove that Alabard and I are faster than you two."

 _Hi, I'm Line Break and I love all of my adoring fans! Hey, are you ignoring me? That's so rude! *lip quivers and Line Break runs off crying*_ _ **Great, you made her cry! She is very sensitive you know. So be nice!**_

"Okay, so here are the rules," Crowley states "No contact or interference between riders or horses."

"Hey,Crowley, you better listen to your own rules," Halt chided.

Will and Gilan rolled their eyes at the two bantering rangers and went to ready their horses. Thirty minutes later they were ready to race.

 _ **Go on Line Break, They didn't mean it.**_ _Really?_ _ **Really.**_ _Ok , Hi fanfic readers I'm back!_

Tug, BLaze, Abelard, and Cropper were lined up at the starting line eager to race.

"GO" the 4 paused for a moment before springing their mounts into a gallop all except for Will that is…

"Tug go you want to win right?" Will hissed at his stubborn horse, who was going at a canter.

 _Of course I want to win but I want to win in style,_ Tug's response was snarky.

Will was about to say something when Tug took off at a gallop. The other riders were already fifty meters ahead of Will and Tug. Tug caught up to Crowley, who was on Cropper, Crowley and Cropper were ten meters away from where Halt and Gilan were. In a matter of seconds, Will was no longer in control of his horse. Halt, now in the lead looked behind him, genuinely surprised that Will and Tug were now battling Gilan for second place and surprisingly Tug was gaining more ground. Gilan watched amazed because Will and Tug had had a late start and still they managed to pull ahead.

They are level now with Halt and Abelard. Tug thought now was the time to start the show. Halt was urging Abelard to catch up to Tug when he saw it Tug faltered . both Gil and Halt urged their horses to greater speeds oblivious to Tugs plan.

 **This was going to be a one shot but I thought that I will do two chapters or at least, I will if I get good reviews on this chapter. So please review and no flames, constructive criticism is wanted. Nothing to hurtful because, I am new at this.**

 **Yours,**

 **Rowen t.**


	2. not a new chapter sorry

this is not an update but i promis you all one tomrrow ,but i will be tring to update daily so be happy their are sill a ton of great storys for you to read untill tomrrow !

Form your favorite rangers daughter,

Ranger Rowen Treaty ~


	3. finish line

**The Race** **Hi, I am new here. This is a story that came to mind one day about what would happen when Halt,Will, Gilan, and Crowley had a race. I will love it if someone will help me with grammar errors and spelling. Disclaimer: I don't own** **Ranger's Apprentice** **. Even though I wish with all my heart that I did ;(**

 **Ranger Rowen T. ~**

Tug let himself fall to the back of the pack letting Copper , Blaze , and Albelord over exhaust themselves. Halt was the first to figure out something was up but by that point it was too late to stop his mount. Tug sow albelord filter first thin as if connected iblaze and copper faltered almost right after. Tug used the cans and sped up passing the three of them in seconds and was now only ten meters away from the finish line . The others Horses tried with all their might to beat Tug but they were exhausted and just couldn't go any faster. tug slowed to a canter to go over the finish line ( in style) as he liked to call it.

 _Hi every one I am back can you guess who I am thats right i'm linebreak _

Half an hour later the four friends were discussing the race.

'So will what happened at the start of the race ." Asked Gil

" Well tug decided to put on a show ." Will said sill a little biter at his horse for being a show off .

" Well that explains a lot." said Halt hearing wills tone of voice about his horse at the moment.

he decided to change the topic.

" So how are things in seacliff." Halt asked

and so that was how the evening went on in a friendly season of jokes ,teasing and laughter.

 _No this is the last it you'll ever see me '' starts to cry ''_ _ **what are you talking about this is only the first story**_ _oooooo yay see you all later ._

Three days later. Will is riding Tug on his way home at seacliff.

"that is the second race I've won ,so when are we going to face a real challenge." Tug said confidently

" Really tug " Will said "how about I take all of you apples away for one month "

"you would never do such a thing "

"How do you know that "

"because me without apples is like you and Halt without coffee for one year." Tug said evilly

"fine " Will said admitting defeat will he ever be able to out wit his horse

"nope not ever " Tug said smugly

 **Well that is it for this story I hoped you liked it it was fun to do. I want to thank WKAF for being my first review keep a look out for more of my stories because the plot bunnies are working.**

 **yours,**

 **Ranger Rowen Treaty ~**


End file.
